fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Monchele ♥
thumb|304pxDas hier wird ne FF über Monchele :))) Ich schreib dir FF für meine Ehefrau Emi, sie hat sie sich gewünscht, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :** :)) ♥ LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Infos zur FF :) Lea und Cory sind noch nicht zusammen :). Die Story spielt hauptsächlich am Glee Set , das heißt, die beiden wohnen mit dem ganzen Cast während der Drehzeit in Wohnwägen (Trailer). Der Rest wird noch erklärt und nun Viel Spaß! ♥ :) :* :) ♥ Ein Tag, der gut anfing... *Lea* ♫ I'll stand by you I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. Take me in into your darkest hour. And I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you ♫ Ich wollte auf meinen Wecker schlagen, schlug dabei aber ins leere. Cory. Er weckte mich jeden morgen, mit irgendeinem anderen Song, damit ich auch aufstand. Er strich mir sanft durchs Haar. "Aufwachen, Sonnenschein." Ich grummelte leise vor mich hin. Cory lachte. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und blickte auch schon in das grinsende Gesicht von ihm. "Komm, steh auf. Du hast noch eine halbe Stunde, dann gibts Frühstück." Er wuschelte mir noch einmal durch die Haare und ließ mich dann alleine. Ich stand auf und ging duschen. Dann betrachtete ich meinen Kleiderschrank. Was sollte ich heute anziehen? Ich thumb|162pxentschied mich für eine kurze Hose und ein einfaches gelbes T - shirt. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück, da ich nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Währendessen schrieb ich Cory noch eine SMS, das ich unterwegs wahr. Ich kam vor dem Abteil an, indem das Frühstück stattfand, davor stand auch schon Cory, der mich anlächelte, wie jeden Morgen. *Cory* Da kam sie, wunderschön wie immer. Ich wäre so gern mehr für sie, als einer ihrer Freunde, mehr als ihr bester Freund. Ich würde sie gerne jeden Morgen mit einem Kuss wecken können, sie immer umarmen können wann ich wollte, sie einfach nur immer bei mir haben. Aber sie hatte ja schon ihren Freund, von dem sie mir jeden Tag erzählte, wie wunderbar er war, was er tolles und süßes für sie gemacht hatte. Was hatte er was ich nicht hatte?..... Er hatte eine wunderbare Freundin, die ich auch so gerne hätte, die jetzt auch schon vor mir stand und mich umarmte. "Hey." "Guten Morgen. Na, gut geschlafen?" "Mhm. Ich habe - " Sie nahm ihr Handy, das geklingelt hatte aus der Hosentasche und blickte auf das Display. Sofort strahlte sie. Ich konnte mir schon denken, wer es war. "Sorry, da muss ich ran gehen. Du kannst ruhig schonmal vorgehen, ich komm gleich nach." Ich nickte knapp und wollte mich schon umdrehen, sie hielt mich aber am Arm fest und drückte mir noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Backe. Auch wenn sich das unglaublich toll anfühlte, wusste ich das sie es nicht aus Liebe tat. Naja, eben nur freundschaftliche Liebe, aber ich musste damit klar kommen. Ich ging also schonmal vor. Ich hörte sie nur noch. "Hey Baby", sagen.... *Lea* Theo rief mich an, endlich, eigentlich wollte er mich gestern schon anrufen. "Hey Baby." "Hallo Lea." Er klang ganz komisch. "Ist was, Schatz?" "Lea, ich glaube wir müssen reden." Das heißt nichts gutes. "Okey.... Um was gehts denn?" "Ich muss jetzt los, ich ruf dich später nochmal an. Bye." "Bye.." Ich spürte wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen, obwohl ich noch nicht wusste über was er reden wollte. Und wie findet ihrs?? Würd mich über Kommis freuen :)) LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ und immer merkwürdiger wurde... *Lea* Der ganze Cast saß schon am Tisch und alle lächelten mich an. Ich setzte auch ein Lächeln auf. Cory, Chris und Dianna aber merkten, das es kein echtes war. Sie sahne mich besorgt an. Ich schnappte mir nur ein Apfel vom Buffet und ging zurück zu meinem Wohnwagen. Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und weinte in das Kissen. *Beim Essen* Cory: "Jemand sollte nach ihr sehen, sie sah traurig aus." Dianna: "Mhm. Wer geht?" Chris: "Ich mach schon, bis nachher beim Dreh." *Chris* Mit Lea war heute was. Ich stand vor ihrem Wagen und klopfte, niemand antwortete, ich hörte nur unterdrücktes schluchzen, nicht gut. "Lea, mach bitte auf!" Wieder nichts, so ging das eine Weile weiter bis ich die Tür auframmte. Da lag Lea auf dem Bett, das Gesicht in Kissen vergraben. Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und strich ihr durchs Haar. Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zur Seite, ihre Augen waren ganz rot und angeschwollen. "Chris." "Was ist denn los, Süße?" "Theo...er hat gesagt wir müssen reden. Das kann doch nichts gutes heißen? Was ist wenn er Schluss macht?" Wie ich das vermisst hatte, Lea und ihren Wahnsinn. "Wenn er sagt, er will reden, dann heißt das nicht das er Schluss macht, es kann alles sein. Und wenn er das tut, dann ist er selbst Schuld, das er so jemanden wie dich verlassen hat." "Wirklich?" "Ja, wirklich, du bist was besonders, Lea, du hast auch jemanden besonderes verdient." "Danke, Chris." Ich lächelte sie an. "Wofür denn?" "Einfach alles, dafür das du immer für mich da bist." "Das ist doch klar." "Ich hab dich lieb." "Ich dich auch." Wir umarmten uns. "Wann müssen wir heute zum Dreh?" "In 2, 3 Stunden." "Dann haben wir ja noch Zeit." "Ja haben wir." *Lea* Ich war so froh, das ich Chris hatte, ihm fiel immer das richtige ein, um mich aufzumuntern. Und schaffte es jedes Mal. Ah, da fiel mir noch was ein, was ich ihn schon lange fragen wollte. "Wie läufts eigentlich mit Darren?" Auf der Stelle lief er rot an. Oh, da hatte ich wohl etwas entdeckt. "Chriiiis, willst du mir vielleicht was sagen?" Ich grinste ihn an. "Ich - äh." Ich rutschte näher zu ihm und fing an ihn zu kitzeln. "Sags mir." Ich und er lachten beide. Er schnappte nach Luft. "O - okay. Ist gut, ich erzähls." Ich war gespannt was jetzt komen würde, Darrens Blicke hatte ich schon lange bemerkt. Chris selber hatte mir ja schon anvertraut, der er in ihn verliebt war. "Er und Ich, wir sind...naja, wir sind irgendwie zusammen." "IHR SEID WAS?!" LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Geschichtenstunde mit Chris (Teil 1 - Der Traum) *Chris* "IHR SEID WAS?!" Ich lachte, ahm, ja das waren wir wohl. "Christopher Paul Colfer du weißt, das du mir jetzt alles erzählen musst." Ich seufzte auf, mir war aber klar, das ich es erzählen musste, so war das eben unter besten Freunden. "Also", begann ich... Flashback 3 Monate zurück *Darren* Ich wurde von einem sanften Kuss geweckt. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah in das engelsgleiche Gesicht von Chris. Meinem Freund. "Morgen Schatz." Er beugte sich nur runter und küsste mich. "Ich liebe es wenn du mich so aufweckst." "Und ich liebe dich." Ich grinste ihn an. "Ich dich auch." Er legte den Kopf auf meine Brust und ich strich sanft durch seine Haare. "Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" "1 Stunde, dann müssen wir zum Dreh. Ich sollte langsam mal rüber in mein Trailer." "Ich will aber nicht das du gehst." Das meinte ich ernst, ich konnte es nicht ohne ihn aushalten. Oder wollte es zumindest nicht. "Ich will auch nicht von dir getrennt sein, aber in einer Stunde komm ich wieder her und hol dich ab." "Okay, aber beeil dich." "Werd ich." Er küsste mich nochmal lange, stand auf und ging zurück zu seinem Trailer. Ich seufzte und stand dann auch auf um zu duschen... Chris saß auf der Treppe vor meinem Trailer und wartete auf mich. "Hey." "Hi." Ich streckte ihm meine Hand hin, zum aufstehen, ließ sie dann aber nicht los sonder verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander. Zusammen gingen wir zum Dreh, wo auch schon Lea auf Chris zusprang und ihn in den Arm nahm. "L -e-a- keine Luft!" Sie küsste ihn noch auf beide Wangen, wiederholte das dann noch bei Darren. Zusammen setzten sie sich und redeten bis Ryan reinkam und verkündete was heute gedreht werden würde. Eine Klaine Szene. Chris und Ich grinsten uns an und küssten uns kurz... Geschichtenstunde mit Chris (Teil 2 - Erkenntnisse) *Darren* Ich hörte irgendein Geräusch, eib Klopfen, ich wachte auf, jemand klopfte gegen meine Tür. Ich brauchte eine Weile um das zu realisieren. "Ähh, ja? Die Tür ist offen." Chris kam herein und sah leicht gestresst aus. "Dare, wir müssen heute früher zu Dreh, Ryan will noch etwas besprechen, du hast noch 10 Minuten." Warte, heißt das Chris hatte nicht hier geschlafen? Erst jetzt begriff ich das es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Keine Wirklichkeit... Und ich bedauerte es, das es nicht so ist. Mir gefiel die Vorstellung mit ihm zusammen zu sein, ihn zu küssen, ihn im Arm halten zu können. "Darren? Verstanden?" "Ähh, ja, ok, ich bin gleich da." Damit musste ich erst mal klar kommen. Ich hatte mich verliebt in meinen besten Freund. Chris Colfer. Ich war schwul. Oder doch Bi? Wohl eher schwul. Das was ich jetzt bemerkt habe, was ich für Chris fühle, hab ich nicht mal annähernd bei meiner Ex - Freundin gespürt. Ich musste jetzt erstmal nachdenken und damit klar kommen das ich auf einmal doch nicht mehr hetero war. *Später beim Dreh* Heute sollte eine neue Folge gedreht werden. Der Focus lag auf Finchel und Klaine, das beudeutete heute würde geküsst werden! Was mir natürlich ziehmlich gelegen kam. Ryan rief uns zusammen und wir figen bei den Kuss - Szenen an. Erst sollte die von Klaine kommen. JA! Heute war definitiv mein Glückstag. Ich war zwar immernoch sehr verwirrt aber ich wusste das ich in Chris verliebt war. Bis über beide Ohren. "So Jungs, Beeilung! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, schafft ihr es beim ersten Versuch?" "Klar." "Dann los!" Wir redeten beide, entschuldigten uns und dann küssten wir uns. Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Hals. Es fühlte sich so thumb|314pxwunderbar an! Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Aber es ging viel zu schnell vorbei. Chris löste sich von mir und sagte: "Du raubst mir den Atem." Moment..Das stand nicht im Skript. Hieß das er....Er könnte in mich verliebt sein? Obwohl, er wollte wahrscheinlich nur seine Rolle autentisch rüber bringen, das hatte sicher nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich musste damit klar kommen, aber ich musste es ihm sagen. Chris und ich waren beste Freunde und hatten uns immer alles gesagt, ich musste einfach. Er würde es sicher verstehen.... Jetzt kommt noch ein Kapitel mit Dris dann gehts mit Monchele weiter, aber ich musste das einfach schreiben :D Hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem :) ♥ Geschichtenstunde mit Chris (Teil 3 - Geständnisse) *Chris*'Der Kuss...WOW!! Wiedereinmal wurde mir bewusst wie sehr ich in Darren verliebt war. Wieso konnten sich nie meine Träume erfüllen? Aber das war leider hoffnungslos.. "Jungs, ihr habt das echt super gemacht, das können wir so lassen. Cory, Lea! Ihr seid dran. Danke, Chris, Darren, ihr könnt jetzt Pause machen." Ich wollte gerade zurück zu meinem Wohnwagen laufen, als Darren mich aufhielt. "Chris, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" "Ahm, ja, klar." Darren nahm meine Hand. Moment, Darren nahm meine Hand?! Darren: "Chris ich muss dir was sagen.... Ich...meine Gefühle für dich haben sich in den letzten Tagen verändert...glaub ich..." Was?! Darren.....Gefühle... Chris: "Inwiefern? Ich mein.." Darren: "Ich glaube, ich fühle mehr für dich.. Ich glaube ich möchte mehr als "nur" dein bester Freund sein..." Chris: "Meinst du das Ernst?" Darren: "Natürlich mein ich das Ernst. Chris ich würde....ich könnte dich nie verarschen.. Ich glaube ich liebe dich." Er...er glaubte er liebte mich...Wow, ich hatte eine Chance... Chris: "Dann wollen wir mal herausfinden ob du das nur glaubst...." Ich beugte mich langsam vor und legte meine Lippen auf seine... Geschichtenstunde mit Chris (Teil 4 - Happy End ♥) '*Darren* Eine halbe Stunde und nach vielen Küssen mehr, war ich mir über meine Gefühle klar. Ich war sowasvon in Chris verliebt. Und er auch in mich, also glaubte ich zumindest. Er hatte es mir nicht gesagt, aber er hatte mich immerhin geküsst...Da kam mir eine neue Frage ins Gedächtnis... Darren: "Du, Chris? Sind wir jetzt eigentlich...also...irgendwie zusammen?" Chris: "Ich will nichts überstürzen, ich wäre gerne dein "fester" Freund, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du das schon willst..:" Er sah mich lächelnd an. Wieso sollte ich nicht sein Freund sein wollen? Chris war wunderbar, so süß und hübsch und toll und... Es gab so viele Gründe, warum ich stolz sein könnte Chris meinen Freund nennen zu dürfen. Darren: "Natürlich will ich! Du bist wunderbar, es wäre einfach toll, dich meinen Freund nennen zu dürfen." Chris: "Ich wäre auch wirklich gerne mit dir zusammen." Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Darren: "Heißt das....?" Chris: "Jaa, du bist jetzt mein Freund, Darren." Wir überbrückten den letzten Abstand zwischen uns und legten unsere Lippen aufeinander. Es war ein so tolles Gefühl, Chris zu küssen! Das könnte ich den ganzen Tag tun... Theo *Lea* Mein bester Freund hatte einen Freund, wurde aber auch mal Zeit! Wow, und dann auch noch Darren, Chris war schon solange in ihn verliebt gewesen. Ich freute mich sehr für sie, die Beiden waren aber auch süß! Ich beugte mich vor und umarmte Chris. "Ich freu mich ja so für dich. Ihr seid so süüüüüß!", quitschte ich. Chris lachte. "Danke." Ich wollte gerade etwas erwiedern als mein Handy klingelte. "Chris, das ist bestimmt Theo!" "Na, geh schon ran." "Kannst du hier bleiben?" "Klar." Ich nahm den Anruf entgegen und wurde schon von Theo begrüßt. Theo: "Hi, ahm, hast du kurz Zeit?" Lea: "Ich denke schon, was willst du?" Theo: "Ich muss mit dir reden...persöhnlich. Kannst du kurz in die Stadt kommen? Dann können wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen?" Lea: "Ja okay, aber ich kann nicht lange, ich muss nachher noch drehen." Theo: "Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis dann." Lea: "Bis gleich." "Chris, er will mich treffen. Ich kann da nicht hin." "Dir kann nichts passieren. Er ist dein Freund, vielleicht will er dich einfach mal wieder sehen.." "Dann hätte er aber nicht gesagt: er will "reden", er hätte auch sagen können, das er mich vermisst oder so..Ich schaff das nicht alleine, Chris, kannst du mitkommen? Bitte?" "Ahm...Ja, warte, dann sag ich kurz Darren ab." Er war schon am Aufstehen, als ich ihn wieder aufs Bett zog. "Nein, schon gut, geh du zu Dare." "Nein, du brauchst mich. Ich sag ihm ab." "Nein, du gehst zu ihm, ich schaff das schon, wirklich." Er wollte schon wieder alles erwiedern. "Chris! Keine Wiederrede, bis nachher. Wir sehen uns beim Dreh." So, ich schob ihn aus meinem Wagen und ging dann wieder rein um meine Tasche zu nehmen und um mich noch kurz umzuziehen. Draußen lief ich in Cory rein. "Ahm, sorry." "Nichts passiert. Willst du irgendwo hin?" "Jaa, Theo und ich sind verabredet." "Achso, hat er deswegen angerufen?" "Nein, er will mit mir reden..." "Oh, klingt nicht gerade positiv." "Mhm, find ich auch. Ich hab ein bisschen Angst, was er sagen will...Chris wollte eigthumbentlich mitkommen, aber er ist mit D-" Sofort verstummte ich, es wusste ja noch niemand außer ich. "Was ist mit Chris?" "Nigs." "Lea, du weißt was." Er grinste mich an. Verdammt, er kannte mich einfach zu gut, viel zu gut. "Nein tu ich nicht! Chris wollte eigentlich mitkommen, hat aber was vor." Ja, gerettet, dachte ich zumindest. "Oh, okay, wolltest du nicht allein gehen?" "Ja schon, aber ich schaff das schon." "Wenn du willst komm ich mit, ich hab nichts vor..Also nur wenn du willst, ich wollte mich jetzt nicht aufdrängen." "Nein machst du nicht, es wäre lieb von dir." Ich lächelte ihn an, Cory war einfach zu lieb. "Gut, gehen wir?" Er hielt mir seine Hand hin, die ich dankend ergriff. Er wusste immer was ich brauchte... Geht noch weiter ♥ LG Verri ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Slash